bolji_zivotfandomcom_sr-20200215-history
BŽ S01E04 - Škandal
Potezanje na Sudu Rasprava razvoda se još rasteže. Dragiša misli da se sve vraća u libelu, iako se sve razvuklo, po ćoškovima. Kaže obrađuju nastavnika, biće tu nešto(?!?). Ali rasprava se rasteže, kao i Emilijina usta. Raspričali se oni, nju ništa ne pitaju. Sudija rasteže kako ovaj što je bio pre njih poteže ne tupu motiku nego nož, a na ženu ne treba ni cvet ni ton podizati ni ruku a kamoli kuku lele i motiku, samo jednu stvar. Sudiji je sve to zabavno, Sudu je takav pos’o, da miri, makar i na potezu noža. Da se ne raspadnu brakovi, to jest društvo. To je bitno, a što će pustiti koljače da”kolju po kućama”nema veze.. Emilija Popadić želi da miruje, neće da se miri. A dok ona miruje Giga će da besni. Jer zna da ona neće da miruje. Ni sa njim a ni sa ko zna kim.” Šta meni znači mirovanje kad ću stalno dolaziti ovde češće nego na posao, da se razvlačim i potežem, sebe, a motiku i rad ću da zaboravim ». Sudiji je odneta šala :” Ne znamo mi termine potezati vucarati”zblanuto, čim vidi da ima ljudi koji su spremni da ga prozovu kao lošeg sudiju i da njegov rad potegnu. A do malopre je znao termine. Uprava iz senke - optimizam Viki dolazi na” posao”- upravnik kuca… ostavku neopozivu sa lobanjom na stolu. Kralj (verovatno Lir) sa zakrpom ulazi. I žali se da će uskoro morati da nosi carevo odelo, golo providno, jer su rupe toliko velike, da će postati prazne. Pita koji kreten je zadužen da krpi pozorište. Kada upravnik kaže da je on -” Vama svaka čast”ponavlja kralj, jer ne vidi otkucano, inače bi mu sve sasuo.” Sve ja krpim, sve rupe, i držim da se ne raspadne. Sve će ovde postati umetničko štopovanje, ali neće dugo, štoperica nam već radi. Ja sam upravnik, a ne šnajder, ali neka nova veština uskoro će nam svima biti potrebna ». Novi nam trebaju. Mislim da govori kao upravnik bilo čega. Svi upravnici su u istom sosu bili. Svima su trebali novi stručnjaci da ih izvuku iz blata i zakrpa. Ali ne nikako ovi kao Viki. Ulazi Baron. Pohvaljuje”vrednu” radnicu:”Bravo već na radnom mestu”. A upravnika kritikuje. On, upravnik iz senke. Lako je njemu.”To su sve trice”. ”Ali ko se pomeša s tricama pojedu ga svinje, sa sve košarom”. .. »Zla žena nam traje samo 1h a sednica saveta 4 ipo h! Bez podrške opštine ni nemamo za bolje Zle žene, tezgare nam glumci, ne možemo da ih pohvatamo, neće bez para.” “Gde je optimizam za novu generaciju” cepa mu teatralno kao u uvek što je ovaj glumac, ostavku. Optimizam treba njima, ne pare… Što je i pomalo istina. On si u stvari muva novu koleginicu. Pivo i razvučene kore iz radne fioke Ode Popadić tamo gde ga vole i čekaju. Sekretarica Dara ‘’čalabrće’’, debela, i bambiku bi pojela. Sve će deblja i deblja postaje. Izvinjava se Gigi”Vi zabranjujete”.”Ne zabranjujem ja”. To direktori zabranjuju. Čovek mora da jede. Više će se potrošiti vremena na pauze, koje bogami koriste za svašta drugo, a onda jedu na poslu svakako. Zato Dara vadi iz fioke savijače sučene. Nit nju nit njega niko ne suče kod kuće. Da skrate pauze. Giga je gotov. Spečen. On pauzu ne koristi ni na šta. A žali se da je debeo. To mora da je od čira, flatulacija u vreme inflacija. Ali Dara krenula u tetošenje. “Krupan ste čovek mora tako. I ja bi* iako sam već se omastila. Ako ne smeta htela bi* i pivo.” Malo da se još opuste. Da pivnu. Iz budžaka. U ormančetu pivo i čaše a tu je i rešo.” Druge drže šminku, a ja ne mogu bez rešoa. Jedite sad će i kafica.” Prezadovoljna. Sokovi teku.” A šta vaša žena ne razvlači ? », samo potpire. Samo njega, po sudovima i po kući. A feferone. A orasnice to će uz kafu.”Još mi recite da su i orasnice domaće ». Domaće za domaćinske muškarčine. Orasnice. I ljuto. Svega ima. sve sama mesi. U Sremu kažu lepa pa debela. I srećna.”Pa ono jest”, posvidi se domaćinu Gigi sve to. Tople pite, a ne hladna žena. Ali uvek ima neko da prekine. Kurč-ubić.”Šta je ovo – zadušnice?”.”Pomerite se s mesta” (kad bi ga skinuli i sa direktorskog mesta).”Vama tamo prelazi vodica”. Direktor mora u komoru (ko zna kakvu). Pa došao da prebaci obaveze na njega. Ali Dragiša mora da ide na lice mesta, tu d fejs ov d plejs.” Ma šta se petljate više sa tim Brankovićem. Nije ni na posao došao. Kasno Branković na posao stiže». ” Pa kući je, čeka moj uvidjaj na licu mesta.”“ Šta ste vi istrazhni sudija ?”“ Pa moramo da vidimo, šta se dešava. Jel vezuje decu, jel primoran da se spandja sa gazdaricom da ga ne izbaci iz stana, pa ga žena ostavila sa vezanom decom, il je samo šva-relacija u pitanju. Moram da mu izbijem sve adute, jer on preti. Zatvorom, telećim jezikom a bogami i zadušnicama.” Kurčubić se hvata za tesnu kragnu po prvi put, dobija tikove. Reših da se udam dok sam jošte mlada Brankica, doktorica, veli da ima važne vesti. Novosti. Majka se nada raskid. To su njoj najvažnije vesti. Glavna rubrika. Ova kaže da će da se udaje. Tata se hvata za čašicu. Što pre, da podigne, dno na gore, bottoms up… head down. A majka se hvata za glavu.”Za koga!?” pitaju je da preseku napetost.” Za moga, za koga ?! ».” Pa ti reče raskid.”“ e pa” razmislila”sam. Tri godine su prošle... oročene”.” To je za njega i suviše ». Isuviše je i za nju. Mnogo je to nepovratno prošlo. Hoće da kažu da je ostarila na studijama. Dolaze mladje. Upadljivije. Ljubičaste namiguše. Zeleni nokti , k’o štipaljke mindžuše. Sve to tata gleda. A ona konzerva. Konzervirana trula riba. Mama kaže da se samo oblači kulturno.”Kultura je ostala u bibliotekama i muzejima mumificirana konzervirana i nahvatane paučine”. Napolju je vašarište. Nema se vremena za kulturu, knjige i eksponate. Haljine kao na jahačicama u cirkusu i van cirkusa. Malo se zanese tata zanosnim namigušama.” Da završim misao...”“ Završi odma* sad », domino mama. Njihova Brankica nije završila o roku da bi radila u cirkusu pod bičem. Guza je golja za nju. On je za nju nula, ako juri za cirkuzantkinjama.” On je 9 nula”ispravlja je Branka. Nije ona drolja ali nije ni on golja.” Al ih ima k’o kusih pasa u toj kući Popadića, dobiće 200, 300 hiljada dinara novih najnovijih samo». Samo. Samo on. Je milijarder. Mama misli da nema ništa od njega, da je lipsano magare. Daj da vidimo mi te pare, ne žiralno, solarno, pare na sunce. Ma kad dobije ode on... tamo gde sunce sija. I gde sunce ne sija. Gde šljašti. Kod akrobatkinja. Trougao Njujork Moskva preko meseca Boba traži od ortaka, to jest od ortakinje, signalizaciju na putu ka dvojci. Ona kaže da ne zna taj gluvo-nemušti jezik. Pitao je prvo i da mu šapće na uvo, ali ona stidna. A tako bi mu šaputala. On zove starog ortaka iz magareće klupe. Ali durnost je durabilna. Još mu nije ni jaknu kupio pošto mu je napravio onu indijansku od nje, kožnu sa resicama. Okreće mu leđa. Kad mu najviše treba. Gde leđa grboseku ?! Ovaj mu preti opet, poteže žilet u tri maha. Ali ulazi razredni starešina. Zaustavlja deranje. Pita ko je odsutan. Osim svih koji su odsutni duhom i umom niko.” Nema odsutnih ? Finalne borbe su znači počele, nema više dezertera, došlo je do poslednjeg fronta.”Tdm-tm-tdm tdm-tm-tdm. “ Sad će tebe da brije, nasuvo, i bez britve, ne treba mu žilet k’o tebi.” Dobro brije, što bi rekli jugo-Hrvati. I mama Ema. Boba izlazi pred tablu. Kao u nekim animiranim crtaćima sa igrom senki i velikim malim stvarima. Sa onim ogromnim šestarima i uglomerima. Ugao Moskva pun mesec popodne kad je uštap najbliži Njujork trijangulacionom metodom. Izvol’te Bobo, imaš elemente.” Šta elementi ?” Elementarni elementi. “ Nisi bio u njujorku al znaš gde je ?! », čačka se mladež, bezglava. Bitno da svi znaju kuda je Njujork. I kako prečicom da stignu do njega. Preko Meseca valjda. A Moskau su zaboravili.” Gde mi je teme ugla tačno ». Pao si ti na teme, mladiću.” Kod Crkve Vasilija Blaženog, sablaženi Blaženi », aludirajući na tek buduće promene. Nagle. I neočekivane. Na prateći trend kao i uvek prvenstveno Srba a i ostalih Slovena od Rusa od mnogokrake” jake”zvezdice ka običnom četverokrakom (u razlici sa mnogokrakim ruskim i nemanjićkim) krstiću a bogami i ka zvezdici i polumesecu. Ali Boba Popadić tek treba da dobije – i zvezdicu i plusić krstić a ima pola meseca za sve to. Odustati od zvezde vodi ka Mesecu pa u Nueva Jork, jer Mesec je njihov, zaboli su zastavicu u nj. Ali ne znam kako samo s nemanjićkim krstom. Terminator zna za buduće ratove. Verovatno će i zaginuti u jednom od tih. Kamenjar, grobarev sin, se češe. Loš znak daje. Uhvati ga Terminator, svojim osetilima.”Svrbi te znanje”. Bobi tačka, ni plus ni asterisk. Tačka bez povratka. A šaptač konjima ostade za kaznu. Njemu će trebati matematika. Ortak se smeje. Verenik da ne poveruješ Veridba, da se overi (novac i sve), u petak samo uža kućna atmosfera. To jest prizetkovska. Dok obavesti rodjake.”Kakvi rođaci a najuža rodbina? Tipa tata Giga, mama. Iako oni neće dati ništa. Jer mi još daju za cigare”. ” Davaću ti ja ». Opa, bato, osmehnula mu se malo sreća! Ali zna da ona misli samo na novac. Uglavnom na njegov, pa zato nudi i njen, kao da ti se nadjem dok si bio niko.” Misliš da je to bolje”ona da mu bude dužnik. Dug dug duga ljubav. Dolazi Koka. Ptica grabljivica. Ova odma’ misli otimačica, za Guzu je briga, no novac. Koka bi da zapali. Ne iz kafane, nego situaciju i cigaretu. Saša joj daje cigarete, doktorkine, devojkine, tanke. Koka napada pre nego je napadnu. Vredja”Znala sam, al ne po opisu, tanka kao cigarete, nego kako sedite”. A kako to?!”Puni ste problema, vidno. Imam ih i ja al’ se ne sekiram”.” A vi rešavate tudje? Tudji problemi pre vaših”.” Za to sam plaćena! ». Guza podmeće leđa da je brani. Zove je Koka.” Koja koka !? ». Poznanica sa šaltera za zapošljavanje.” Ja mislila sa fuckulteta ». To što Koka zna nema na fakultetu. Ona je ulična škola. Pita drugaricu šta će da pije tako s’ ulice u kafanu.” Jel ti to tata dao i za piće ?”pita ga verenica oštrokonđa.”Ja moram da idem zbog pauka. Ti sedi ako hoćeš. Drago mi je što smo se upoznali.” Sve naravno proceđeno lažno i kiselo k’o narandža. Na sreću Saša je razumeo ženski jezik dugački zapalacani. A ne da stvarno ostane pa da sedi. Trči, pa sve poskakuje do auta. Vozi se”pegla”. Pegla se Saša. Čeka jadnik da mu otvori svoja vrata. Da se odbesni, da se o’ladi pa da se ignicira. Opet jadnik čeka i kuca na staklo kao i uvek.”Gde si, molim te našao ovu kurvu. Družish se sa šalterušama, čujem ispričali ste se o meni. Ipak ti je drugarica. I to sa ulice !”“ Ma, kakva kurva.Normalna devojka. Takva je direktna. To neki vole, a ne zavlačenje ».” Ova ti normalna. Ako je ovo tebi sve stilski i u redu, onda ti nisi normalan !”ona voli zavlačenje.” Jeb’o te Bog.”omiljena psovka tadašnje Jugoslavije. Za sada najjače izrečena. Najoštrokondžnije ! Opet Boba upada u kuću sa provalom. Jedina je on provala. Lupa gluposti. I lafa gubo šatro jezik. Obrnuta deklinacija. A prava je na stolu. Spremila mu majka, da se on ne muči, ona to već ionako zna. A u stvari to radi da bi sebi skinula žig besramnice. Da zamaskira noćnom šminkom. Ode u noć. Dama noći. Sreće sa sa tipovima. Jer u kafanama profesori ne drže roditeljske. Niti roditelji profesorske. Tamo su obični sastanci. Tipski. Došla je da pomogne Bobi da se poturi i ovde umesto njega. Da ga ne saleće Terminator. Slobodan joj je važniji od svega. Pita kako napreduje. Napreduje kako ga pitam. Pokazao je malo napretka, mali korak. Nije baš za dvojku. Maternji jezik Ja nisam imao srca da ga ostavim. Kol’ko se videlo nije umeo ni tačku da pogodi. Gde da se orijentiše. Odakle da počne liniju a gde da je završi. Ni da nacrta ni da sabere jednačine i merne jedinice. Jedinica je bilo mnogo i jedinica je bila mnogo. Ali za mamu sve. Preleće se i preko meseca.” On uči danonoćno”kaže mama Ema. I kuje i po mesecu uštapu i po suncu kalajisanom.”Znam. Uožava se. Neispavan je i razdražljiv”. I neorijentisan.”Sad ste me potpuno ohladili” kaže Emilija.”Nemojte. Ja bih vama dao... bolju ocenu. Prenesite znanje i duhovno bogatstvo. I biće.” Maternji geni da prevagnu. Pa maternji može, ostavila mu je na stolu. Ali matematernji ni ona nije nikad znala. Da je imao boljeg oca, imao bi i bolji život.” Evo zadaci... i ključ rešenja.”Za bolji život. Njegov. Eee. Samo da mu kaže da je divan ! Ćerka na probi Dragiša pravni savetnik kod svog privatnog pravnog savetnika. Savetuje se kako će s decom. Pravnik je zatečen. Nema rupe. Kakve rupe. Kako nema rupe. Sve je u rupi. Kako može da nema. Pravnici, uvek nadju rupu u Zakonu. Za to su se najviše školovali. Uslovi i nisu tako teški. Zašto se uopšte traži zaobilaznica. “Al’ to je subjektivni osećaj” kaže pravnik pripravnik Popadić.”Boba može biti 4.0 al’ u četvrnom osnovne.” Srednjak je srednjak. A srednja.”Ima li Viki mane” pita advokat.”Ne, filadelfija je.” Tako se tad govorilo za avion ženske. Pa što se ne uda onda. Udata je već... za umetnost. Ne zna ni koju.” Ma mislio sam fiktivno.”Za nekog Kineza. Ili umiruceg starca. Samo da odglumi. Ona kao da radi već na tome. Sa Baronom je u kafani. Razbacuje se a u pozorištu matičnom duguje. Niko od kolega neće da sedi s’ njom.” Sve ću ih zameniti”kaže Baron, čovek sa sto lica.” Mogu i da ćutim kao Hamlet ali ja volim da me gledaju. A Vi gledate u mrtvu tačku iza mene.” Nije mrtva već vrlo pokretna. Manijak – tačka koja je prati.”Locirajte mi tu tačku odavde brojeći stolove. Idem do toaleta neću da pravim škandal. Samo ću ga pogledati i gotovo.” Došao je dahtač iz haustora da čestita. Na napredovanju krupnom. Posle će biti kasno da se izljube. Karijere koje počinju u kafani preko kreveta na ulici završavaju. Vraća se starac udarac. Iz klozeta.” Mladiću ustupite mi mesto.”“ Ja poštujem Vaše godine, ali... Ovo nije tramvaj želja.”“ Ne mislim na sedište nego na čitav sto. Sto je moj ako ste pomutili pića i pameću.”“ Sto je možda vaš, ali ženska je moja. Ja sam verenik.”“ Vereni za ovog manijaka.”“ Upravo raskidamo.” odgovori Viki.” Ja idem da prošetam. A vi rešite ljubavno pitanje i račune”uhvatila opet nužda starca. To jest...” Tvoja mračna proročanstva me ne zanimaju ne grakći vrano.” Cveće je ostalo. A i račun. Da plati raskinuti za švaleraciju. Da uvene. Rešio Saša da se oženi. Rešili umesto njega. Obradovaće mu se tata. Trošak a bez pokrića. Sve obrnuto. Kao i u mnogim drugim porodicama jugo-tranzicije. Viki dolazi i plače. Mama mama. Odvratno. Ona posao osigurala. ‘Bem te posle. A posle braka, nema. Ima kod bate. A posla nema. Zavisi od žene. A svadba od Giginog finansijskog upliva. Samo ih troše i oni troše Gigu. Lupusa na vratima, još sa vrata.” Kakav vuk ovca sam ja. Ovca. Bre!”. Za šišanje ! Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1